Troublesome life!
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Temari s a gangsta. Shikamaru s the heir of the Nara family. What can I possible say? I suck at summaries I know


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This is my first attempt of one shot, so please be nice. **

**And remember: every time you review, Itachi spares someone's life **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the cold dark night, four lights ran down the roads near Michigan.

-"Die, you pigs!"- yelled Kankuro, right before shutting his Shutting gun at the police car who chased them down the road. He shut right in the wells, making the car go out track, killing the passengers after go against a rock.

-"Hang over, Sasuke-kun. Were almost there"- said Temari, holding her hands against the bleeding wound on Sasuke´s chest. She couldn't lose another member. They already lost Kiba and Akamaru last month, and Shino the other.

Gaara drived to a little house near the hoods. There, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee waited for them.

_A few hours later_

-"Two thousand…Three thousand…"- Temari counted the money that they robbed this time. Sakura and Hinata were checking if Sasuke was okay. They had took the bullets from inside him and stopped the bleeding. Temari gently put the money on the table and walked to the rest of the gang.

-"Breaking news were in Michigan 12: the feared gang from Michigan stool the State Bank again, making 6 mortals victims, 9 minor injured and many monetary damage. The prize of the gang´s leader, Sabaku no Temari, had just raised to 1.50 million dollars. Today with us, the poli…"- Temari turned the old robbed TV off

-"Hey, we were watching that!"- said the rest of the members.

-"Shut the fuck up, losers. I want to talk about something with you."

The members approached Temari.

-"My informer had said to me that is a rumour that the heir of the "Nara companies" is coming to town. What do you say for we to kidnap him? If we get an high bailance, then were fucking rich!"  
-"The "Nara companies"? Those guys have security every were, we never would be able to enter those guys house."- said Gaara, annoyed with her sister talk.

-"Don't worry, lil brother, I have all planned…"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Are you sure about this?"- asked Temari. She wore a red wig, without the pig-tails, and a business suit.

-"C´mon, Temari-chan, did I ever let you down?"- said the pink-haired woman from the shadows –"Just stick to the plan, and everything will go right."

The two woman, who were at a corner of the Nara house, hided from the opened door. It was Shikaku, Shikamaru´s father. Temari walked to him.

-"Hi, Mr. Nara, I´m Roxanne, your son´s personal agent in the city"

-"Oh, yes, Sikaro told me about you"

In this, a big white car stopped in front of the house. Temari saw a big red target with a bag with billions of dollars in the middle.

-"Hey, dad"- said the brown- haired boy who come out of the limousine

-"Hey, Shikamaru, long time no see. Oh, by the way, this is Roxanne, your personal agent in the city. Come on in, we have to talk"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Several weeks passed after the start of the plan. Temari had gain Shikamaru´s trust every day that passed. The first stage of the plan was set: Gain target trust. Now to the second stage: attract the target for located trap.

It was 7 a.m. Shikamaru was alone at home with Temari. His dad and mom had gone to a business meeting at Washington. Shikamaru got up from bed, when he listened something: There was someone on his bathroom. He slowly walked to the door, grabbed his small gun, and burst into the bathroom. Temari quickly turned her head, and tried to cover up her wheat body

-"What are you doing here?!"- asked Shikamaru, trying not to look at Temari

-"My shower didn't worked, so I thought I could use yours"- Temari blushed to the bones. She grabbed a tower and covered herself up

-"Hey, I thought your hair was longer and red"- said Shikamaru, looking at Temari´s short, blond spiky hair –"And what it that on your chest?"

Shikamaru pointed to the gang symbol tattoo on her chest

-"Oh, this…is…uhm…hehe…uhm"- Temari sighed. She told him that that was a birth mark, and she didn't like her hair, so she wore a wig

-"I like your hair that way"- murmured Shikamaru.

-"Really?"- nobody had said that to Temari in her entire life.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Hey, wanna play shougi? C´mon, I dear you!"- Temari walked to Shikamaru with a shougi board on her hands. Shikamaru sighed

-"Okay…but if I win, I want a prize, okay"

-"Deal"- They both sacked hands.

The played for hours, and, of curse, Shikamaru waned.

-"Dawn."- Temari sighed

-"Well, I want my prize. How about a tuna sandw…"

Shikamaru was interrupted by Temari´s lips. After some moments, she broke the kiss

-"There. You deserved"- said Temari, with a shy smile

Shikamaru didn't move with the shock.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Temari and Shikamaru drive in his Ferrari to the Michigan hood, were Temari´s gang were supposed to kidnap him. Temari cellphone start vibrating in her pocket

-"What?"- she asked

-"Listen, be careful. The 51´s now about or plan. Go away from that place now. He already abort the plan. Neji was shut in the arms for them, understand?"- said Gaara on the cellphone. Temari turned off and looked around. The 51´s were a rival gang from New York.

Temari looked to Shikamaru´s side, when she saw one of the members with a revolver

-"Whats wrong Tema…"

-"LOOK OUT!"- Temari jumped and took the shot for Shikamaru.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Temari opened her eyes, and, for moments, she thought she was dead. Until she heard a familiar voice.

-"Temari, are you okay?"- said Shikamaru, with a worried look on his face

-"I´ve been better and worst"- said the blond. She had her stomach covered with bloody bandages.- "Listen, I…"

-"Your from a gang that is trying to kidnap me, I know"- said Shikamaru, smiling.

-"What! How…"

-"I´m smart. And I recognise the tattoo on your chest"

Temari looked to his eyes

-"I was really worried about you, you kn…"- Shikamaru was cut by Temari´s lips, again. She gave him a passionate kiss and fainted do to the blood loss.

-"Temari? TEMARI?!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Hi, this is Mitarashi Anko, live from the Supreme Court. In minutes, the jury will going decide the future of Sabaku no Temari, leader of the feared gang denominated "the 67´s"

The jury walked in. One of the members stood up and began to read the paper

-"We, the jury, declare the the accused… guilty as charge."

-"Very well then. Miss Sabaku no Temari, I sentence you to life in prison"

-"NO!"- Shikamaru stood up from the audience. Two cops hold him, while more two took his dream women to a life incarcerated.

Before leave the court, Temari smiled at Shikamaru.

And that was the last time he saw his first love

"Troublesome woman" he thought


End file.
